1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel linear guide system that has a built in flexure to absorb internal stresses on the system due to thermal expansion, vibration of recirculating ball bearings and improper alignment of the linear guide rails.
2. The Prior Art
To reduce wear within a linear guide system, an elastic component can be installed to absorb internal stresses and vibration within the system. Internal stresses on the system can be caused by a misalignment of guide rails, thermal expansion of components or vibration during operation. For example, during operation, a drive source coupled to a slide plate may heat up, causing parts within the system to expand. As these parts expand, they put pressure on the other parts. Therefore, the elastic component or flexure is introduced into the system to allow the system to adapt to this expansion without putting additional pressure on other components.
Various methods are known for providing elastic components within a linear guide system. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,143,454 and 5,181,780 to Morita disclose a linear motion guide which contacts a rail through a U-shaped contact member An elastic U-shaped member is located between the contact member and the linear motion guide to absorb the internal stresses on the linear motion guide due to thermal expansion of the guide or rails. The elastic member can also take several different forms. For example, the elastic member can comprise three different sections; two lateral sections and a top section. In addition, the elastic member may be enclosed with an elastic filler located inside.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,619 to Kitamura et al. discloses a gantry mill that is free from the effects of thermal deformation. The mill is designed so that there are spacers provided to allow thermal deformation of the mill. In addition the mill has stoppers designed to stop the thermal expansion of a bridge member on the mill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,848 to Grafen et al. discloses an anti-friction combination section with a differential expansion means. The invention comprises a combination section consisting of a base section and a covering section. The covering section is of anti friction material while the base section is divided into partial lengths that are interconnected by deformable bridges. While the prior art discloses linear motion systems having a flexible member for adjustment, these systems do not provide a flexure that is connected between a slide plate and a puck. In addition the prior art does not disclose a flexure that maintains a sufficient balance between the flexibility necessary to absorb internal stresses on the system and the rigidity necessary for highly precise guide systems.